Movie Night Gone Wrong
by LoVeYoUhOnNy
Summary: Since Sting's the new guild master of Sabertooth he keeps pushing Rogue a side, so of cause Rogue is unsure if Stings shows up for the movie night or not. Will Sting be home at time? If not how will Rogue react to it? And the most important question, how muchit will it affect their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Again a story tuned out different than I planned it to be...

There will be more chapters ^^

Characters sadly don't belong to me

FTFT

 _'It's already eight. Why isn't he here?'_ Rogue thought, while walking up and down in their living room. _'Sting's already over an hour too late! I swear if he forgot about it again he can live in his office for at least the next few days! I mean sure he got a lot to do now that he's the guild master but he promised he would be here this time. Frosch has been so excited the whole day to finally have a movie night. Not only Frosch, I as well. It's been month since we had some time at home with each other. I only see him at the guild or when I wake up at night and he's laying asleep next to me. Sometimes I wished he wasn't the guild master and that... '_ Rogues little internally rant got disrupted by his little exceed. "Rogue? When will Sting be home?" Frosch asked and looked up to him. "I don't know but I bet he will be here any moment." He answered, hoping that Sting would show up.

After good another hour Sting still wasn't home, so Rogue decided that he and Frosch would watch the movie alone. Something that turned out to be a bad idea. Because at the end of the movie both sat there crying their eyes out. Frosch mainly because the movie was really sad at the end and Rogue because of a mixture of the sad movie and being emotionally hurt by Sting.

The moment Sting finally got home he was completely shocked by what he saw. On their couch sat Rogue and Frosch cuddled up to each other, crying. By now Sting was used to see Frosch cry but with Rogue it was a whole different Story. He never cried and when he did, he always tried to hide it, not like now where he sat there and openly cried his eyes out.

After the first shock he rushed over to the couch and hugged them. Lector did the same. Sting rocked them softly back and forth as a try to calm them down a little. "Mind to tell me what's wrong?" the white dragon slayer asked after a few minutes, when the crying had turned into soft sniffles. "The movie was so sad." Frosch explained, while Rogue just ignored his question. "So you two cried just because of the movie?" "Hmm... At first Fro did and then Fro kept crying because Rogue was crying as well. Fro don't like it when Rogue is sad. It makes Fro sad as well." Little Frosch told him. "Mhm okay. Would you please go upstairs with Lector I'd like to talk to Rogue alone." Sting pleaded the little green exceed.

With that Frosch and Lector left the two alone. "I know you ignored me earlier but would you please tell me what made you cry like this? Because normally you would never do that, which means that something must be really bothering you." Sting pointed out worried and looked at Rogue. The shadow dragon slayer just looked away and kept ignoring him. "Rogue please. Is it about something I've done or didn't do?" Still no answer from the black haired male. "Damn it Rogue talk to me!" Sting snapped which made Rogue look at him, the sadness from earlier replaced with anger.

"You really want to know? Fine then I'll tell you what's wrong! Since you are the guild master you always keep rejecting Frosch and me. No matter what we plan together you never show up or cancel it. I only see you at the guild when I'm helping you with your paperwork. We are in a relationship and I'm so sick of being pushed aside because of your damn work." Rogue screamed at the blond and ran upstairs. Stings just sat there not fully understanding what just happened.

The white dragon slayer kept sitting there unsure of what to do now. _'Should I go upstairs and risk getting something thrown at me? Or should I stay here, let him calm down and talk to him in the morning?'_ Thoughts like this kept running through his head. Unknown to him Rogue had the same struggles up there. _'Was it wrong of me to say all this? Should I go down there and apologise? I didn't want it to escalate like this... I just wanted him to understand...'_ The shadow dragon slayer thought while new tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Both didn't know what they should do but Sting as well as Rogue did know that what they did was wrong.

FTFT

AN: Hope you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry that it took so long to write the next chapter...  
Hope you like it ^^

FTFT

Both Sting and Rogue decided to stay where they were unsure if it was the right moment to go to their beloved one. Sting knew that Rogue always needed time when he got like this and that it would only make things worse if he tried to push him. Rogue on the other hand knew that Sting was ready to talk about what happened but he himself wasn't ready to talk about it jet. So much had gone wrong these past few months that he wasn't even sure if he wanted to continue his relationship with Sting.

At the thought of breaking up with Sting new tears streamed down Rogues face, knowing how much it would hurt not only both of them but their exceeds too. 'What am I going to do?' was the only thought running through Rogues head as he lay down on their shared bed.

Sting who was laying on the couch tried to figure out what he'd done wrong but he couldn't come up with anything. Sure he had spent less time with Rogue but he only did it for the guild. He wasn't enjoying it that he couldn't be home with Rogue as much as he wanted but he had to do his job. Now he just wasn't so sure anymore if all the hard work was worth it when he hurt Rogue so much with it.

While Rogue still wasn't sure what he should do now, he began to think about how it even got this far.

*flashback*

 _'_ _Today will be awesome! Sting and I will be finally spending more time than just a few minutes with each other.'_ The shadow dragon slayer thought and smiled softly. Since Sting became the guild master the two hadn't much time with each other. The blond was always in his office working on who knows what and only went home to get some rest, so it was understandable that Rogue was excited to have a whole evening with his mate.

Sting had promised him that they would go on a date on the 1st of October and today was the day. Everyone in the guild noticed how happy the shadow dragon slayer seemed to be. "Hey, what's gotten into you that you're so happy? Normally you're grumpier." Minerva asked, not understanding what was going on. "He's going on a date with Sting this evening." Yukino explained as Rogue didn't answered Minerva's question. "Are you sure that he got time for that?" the black haired girl said, always the pessimistic one. "He promised. And Sting never breaks his promises." Rogue told her and Yukino, just like Frosch, nodded at this. "I hope you're right. But if he won't show up just remember that I told you so." With that Minerva left the three alone.

Once it was time, Rogue got ready and went to the little restaurant they wanted to meet at. He went inside and sat down at one of their tables. After he waited for at least half an hour he decided to order something to drink. Two hours later he still sat there, a glass of water right in front of him and no Sting in sight. The shadow dragon slayer waited until a nice lady told him that he had to leave since they were about to close the restaurant.

In the end Sting never showed up. Not to their date or some time during the night. Minerva was right he didn't have time for it. When he asked the blond, the next day, where he had been Sting only said that he had some paper work to do, so that he couldn't go home last evening. Since his mate hadn't mentioned the date, Rogue assumed that he forgot about it. And that hurt him more than anything.

*another flashback*

"Happy birthday Rogue." His cute little exceed smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Thank you Frosch." Rogue said politely and hugged Frosch as well. "You have to go down with Fro, so that Lector and Fro can give you your present." The little exceed told him. With that Rogue got up and went downstairs, where he was greeted with a smiling Lector, holding a little box in his paws. "This is for you. Frosch wanted to give you a fish but then we decided that this would be better." The shadow dragon slayer took the little box and opened it. In it was a necklace with a little rune hanging on it. "It's beautiful. Thank you." Rogue smiled at them and put the necklace on, which made both of them smile since they knew he would never wear something he didn't like.

After the three had a little breakfast they made their way to the guild. Once inside the shadow dragon slayer was greeted with birthday wishes and a hug from Yukino. From that on the day was nearly perfect. Everyone was having fun together, just like always when it was the birthday from one of them. But sadly one person was missing. Sting. Everyone knew that he was upstairs in his office and didn't understand why he hasn't come down already.

At some point he did come down and a little voice inside of Rogue's head told him that now everything will be perfect, but sadly the voice was wrong. No one could have ever guessed what happened next.

"I know you all like to party sometimes but it's the middle of the day and I have to work, something a few of you haven't done for quite a while, so don't be so noisy." After the blond said that he went back to his office. Rogue just stared at the spot the other one had stood just a few seconds ago. He felt stupid that he, again, thought that Sting would remember something that has nothing to do with work and it hurt him even more this time since it was his birthday.

The rest of the day all the other members of Sabertooth tried to cheer the sad Dragon slayer up but nothing they had done worked.

*end flashbacks*

The shadow dragon slayer kept thinking about some more events that had lead to where he now was. He knew that compared to some other times today wasn't so bad because in the end Sting at least showed up but it kind of was like the cherry on top of the ice cream and made him lose control. After hours of over thinking Rogue finally was able to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hope you all like it ^^

FTFT

It's been days since the night were Sting noticed that he had messed up. Rogue hasn't talked to him since then. Even Frosch, cute little Frosch who normally talked with everyone who listened, hasn't said a single word to him. And Sting had no clue what he should do. He knew that he and Rogue should talk about it but how was he supposed to talk with his mate when said man always used his shadow walk to escape him the second he opened his mouth.

Yukino told him to give Rogue some space and that the shadow dragon slayer would talk with him when he thought the time was right for it. Minerva on the other hand told him to leave Rogue alone and that his mate deserved better than him. Still not knowing what to do, he decided to talk with him tonight. But he never got the chance to it. Rogue never showed up.

Only now Sting realised that the other one hadn't been home since that night. The blond sat down on their shared bed and looked like he was ready to cry when Lector walked in. "Hey Lector do you know where Rogue is? I really need to talk to him." Sting asked his exceed, hoping he could tell him. "He and Frosch are staying over at Minerva's place and I'm sure that he doesn't want to talk with you." The little exceed explained. "He's staying with Minerva?" The white dragon slayer nearly shouted. He would have never guessed that Rogue would go to her or that she would let him stay.

Unknown to Sting and most of the guild members, Rogue and Minerva were pretty good friends. They trusted each other. So it was understandable why Rogue went to her in a situation like that and not to someone else.

Sting being Sting still wanted to talk with Rogue, made his way over to Minerva's house and knocked once he arrived. "Minerva! Open up! I know that you are home and awake, the light's still on." The blond yelled after good five minutes of knocking on this damn door. To his surprised the door opened and reviled a very annoyed Minerva. "What do you want? It's nearly midnight, don't you got better things to do?" She asked and glared at him, not happy that he was at her doorstep. "I want to talk with Rogue." The white dragon slayer demanded. "Well he's not here." Minerva lied, still glaring at him. "But I know he's here. Lector told me that Frosch and Rogue are staying here since that night." "And? Even if he's here, he doesn't want to talk with you.""Minerva, I need to talk with him so sort this out!"

The two kept arguing for what seemed like forever. Minerva was really annoyed because of Sting, but not only her, Rogue as well. Unknown to Sting the shadow dragon slayer had heard the whole conversation.

"Fine you want to talk with me, than talk." Rogue said, stepping out from behind the door so that he was facing Sting. "I still don't want to talk with you but you annoyed Minerva long enough now and I don't want her to throw me out just because of you." He explained as Minerva looked slightly confused at him, not understanding why he would do that. "I'll leave you two alone to sort this out. But if he does anything you don't want to, all you need to do is scream and I come to help." With that Minerva went inside and Rogue rolled his eyes.

The blond stayed quiet for some time, while rogue glared daggers at him, not understanding what's taking him so long. "Sting if you want to talk with me, you have to open your mouth and say something." Rogue mentioned, sill glaring at him. Not knowing where to start the blond just asked what seemed to be most important to him. "What's going to happen to us?""Nani?" "Will we continue our relationship or... or..." The blond tried to ask but couldn't finish his sentence. He just couldn't ask Rogue if they would break up. Sting knew that he had messed up but he still loved Rogue and would do anything to save their relationship. "I don't think that we can continue after all that has happened." The shadow dragon slayer told him and looked down not wanting Sting to see how much it hurt him to say this. "Maybe... Maybe we should take a break from each other." He suggested, still not looking at the blond. "Oh... Okay... But there's a chance that after the break everything will be like it's supposed to be, right?" "I'm not sure. I have to think about it. I'm sorry..." After that Rogue went back inside.

Sting kept standing outside of Minerva's house for a little while, tears streaming down his face as he realised that he really could lose Rogue, the love of his life, because of what he did. He never thought that being the guild master could ruin his relationship.

Inside of the house the shadow dragon slayer sat down on the couch, face buried in his hands, as he let the tears he was holding back outside finally fall. "Rogue? Is everything okay now between Sting and you? Can we go back home?" Frosch asked and looked at Rogue. "It's not that easy Frosch. Sting did really hurt Rogue with what he did. So it would be best if the two of you stayed here a little longer." Minerva explained as she noticed that Rogue was not in the condition to explain it calmly to his little exceed. With that Frosch dropped the topic, not wanting to upset Rogue with asking questions about Sting.

Once back home, Sting told Lector, who had waited for him to come home, everything that happened and cried again. The exceed tried to calm him down, telling him that everything will be okay and that he and Rogue will come back together.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: The chapter is shorter than planned, but I hope you still like it ^^

* * *

It's been a week since Sting and Rogue had this little talk in front of Minerva's house. Everyone had noticed that again something had changed between the two dragon slayers. Rogue had stopped ignoring Sting, while Sting stopped trying to talk with Rogue all the time.

Yukino, one of Stings best friends, was sure that something happened between the two again and wanted to know what. "Hey Sting." She greeted the blond as she sat down next to him on one of the bar strolls. "Hey Yukino. Do you want something from me or do you just want to spend some time with me?" Sting asked curious, knowing how Yukino acts when she wants to know something. "Both." She smiled at him before continuing what she wanted to say. "I wanted to know if something happened between Rogue and you. Both of you act different then you did before. I mean you actually talk from time to time." "Well we had a little talk last week and right now we have a little break from our relationship. I still want to be with him, even more now that I realised what an idiot I was for the last few month, but there is nothing I can do. So I give him time and hope that everything ends well." Sting explained, looking quite upset about their half break up.

"Sting... There is a lot you could, or better said, should do." Yukino started but was interrupted by Sting. "Nani? But I got told to leave him be." "Yeah but if you do nothing you probably will lose him. Remember he lives with Minerva right now and since they are more or less best friends she doesn't want him to get hurt by you again. This and knowing how Minerva can be, I bet that if you do nothing she will get Rogue to break up with you completely. Maybe she tells him that you don't care anymore or something like that."The white haired girl explained, looking serious. "Wow you really think Minerva would be so mean to destroy a relationship? I know she's quite mean sometimes but even Minerva isn't heartless. But I guess you are right and should do some little things. Rogues quite pessimistic and depressed sometimes and I don't want that these sides of him decide about us if he feels like I just don't care anymore."

After that the two began to plan what he could do to show Rogue that he still loves him, that he wants him back and that what he had done in the past would never happen again. It took them all most the whole day as well as the next day until the plan was complete.

The next few days everything was normal, well as normal as it could be in this guild, until the day little Frosch walked up to Rogue with a flower in his paws. "Rogue this is for you?" Frosch said and held the flower in front of Rogue. "Thank you Frosch, but why do you give me a flower?" Rogue asked curios as he took the flower, a white lily his favourite. "Because Fro was ask to give it to you." The little exceed smiled at him before running over to Lector, to escape the next question Frosch knew Rogue would ask since he was asked not to tell him, something that he would do if asked.

Rogue looked after his green friend, one eyebrow raised, confused why Frosch run away. "Your little exceed seems to be in a hurry." Minerva, who sat in front of the shadow dragon slayer, mentioned before looking at the lily in Rogue's hand. "Any idea who asked Frosch to give you the flower?" She asked and smiled a little at Rogue. "Actually yes. But I'm more interested into why I got the lily."

 _'I know that only Frosch and Sting know about my secret love for lilies so it could only be Sting who wanted Frosch to give it to me. But I don't understand why. All this month he more or less ignored me and knows that I want a break from him, from us, he starts getting me flowers? He really is confusing me sometimes...'_ The shadow dragon slayer thought while playing with flower he was holding. Minerva seemed to have noticed that he was lost in his own thought and left him alone.

* * *

AN: I try to make the next chapter longer...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ^^

I really don't know what I thought while I wrote this but I hope it's okay ^^

In this chapter you can see how much Minerva cares for Rogue ^^

But I'm sorry for the leck of Stingue in here, the next chapter will have more of it, promise ^^

* * *

Two weeks has gone by since Sting had started to put the plan, he and Yukino had worked on, in action. The first week cute little Frosch gave Rogue everyday a flower. Some days it was a lily and on other days a rose. In the second week the shadow dragon slayer received a packet with two books he always wanted to read but could never effort since they were quite expensive.

He loved the little gifts he got, he really did, but he couldn't understand why he was getting them. Sure he was intelligent enough to know that they were from Sting and that he was probable giving him those gifts as a way to apologise for ignoring him. But he just didn't understand why now, when they were having a break and when Rogue wasn't even sure if he wanted to be in a relationship with Sting anymore.

While Rogue got confused about all this, Minerva was annoyed. 'Who does Sting think he is? Doesn't he see that this makes it for Rogue even worse?! I swear if he won't stop this anytime soon he really get to know my bad side' Minerva though as Rogue once again sat in her living-room completely unsure what he should do.

"Rogue, is there anything I can do to help you?" She asked worried about her best friend as she saw how he looked like.

He had bags under his eyes that showed how little sleep he got and he was paler then usually. In the guild no one saw this because she helped him to cover it up, but once they were at home, well at Minerva's home, and when Frosch was put to bed the cover up vanished and she could see how much of a troll the whole situation took on him.

"I can't think of anything you could do to help me," Rogue answered and looked down. "I'm sorry that you have to see me like this..."

Minerva sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders as a try to comfort him a little. "You don't have to be sorry. Friends are supposed to help each other."

They sat there for quite a while, just talking about random stuff to take Rogue's mind off of Sting and their relationship. Once the two called it a night and went too bad the thoughts sadly did return. Rogue tried to sleep, he really did, but no matter how long he laid there with closed eyes or how many sheep he counted, he just couldn't fall asleep.

This went on for a few days now and Minerva had enough of it. She went to do something. So she went to Rufus and hoped that he could help her somehow.

"Rufus! Do you have a minute?" She only needed to look at him and Rufus knew that this was more a command that a nice question.

"Sure. Is there something you want from me?" The memory mage wanted to know as they went to a corner of guild hall. "Do you remember some spells or something like that can put someone to sleep?"

"I do remember a recipe and a spell for that." He affirmed after he thought about it a little while. "May I ask why you would need that?"

"Rogue doesn't sleep so much lately, if he sleeps at all... And I want to make sure that he gets at least a bit sleep now and then." She explained, seeing no need to hide this information because the whole guild knew about the situation between the two dragon slayers and how much stuff like this can affect Rogue if Sting's involved.

"In that case... I will give you one of the recipes that should easily put him to sleep. It's very simple and since it's a smell less fluid you can put it into his drink before he goes to bed. But don't use too much of it. It could have a dangerous effect if someone takes an overdose." Rufus explained her and wrote down the little recipe.

"Thanks Rufus and don't tell anyone about this." With this both went their separate ways, Rufus stayed at the guild and Minerva went to the nearest herbalist shop to get everything she needed.

In the end it took her two days to make the sleeping potion, she even tested it on someone to make sure that she won't poison Rogue.

The evening she was going to use it was quite eventless. The two again talked about Sting, who again gave him a flower, well Frosch gave it to him but he was pretty sure it was from Sting. Normally Minerva would already had snapped at him for talking so much about stupid Sting but she knew that he needed to get this off him.

To Rogues surprise he really did sleep that night, even without having to try it for very long. As Minerva found out about it she was happy that she could help her best friend with that problem and even though she knew that Rogue would probably be mad at her if he ever finds out about this, it was the right thing to do.

* * *

Hope you like'd it ^^

If there is something you'd like to happen in this story you can tell me ^^  
I didn't plan anything ahead so be free to tell me your ideas if you have some ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone ^^

This is my longest chapter so far ^^ (proud of myself)

I really hope that you like it ^^

* * *

"I don't think our plan is working...," Sting began as he sat down beside Yukino. "I gave him flowers, bought him the books he wanted to have for so long and the situation between us hasn't changed."

"You have to be patient. You know how Rogue can get. He's probably just still mad at you." Yukino assured him and smiled softly.

The dragon slayer wasn't really convinced by what she has told him but he hoped that she would be right. "Do you think I'm not doing enough to show him that I care for him?" He suddenly asked and looked at her with a worried expression.

Yukino sighed and shakes her head. "Sting I'm sure that you're doing enough."

"But what if it's not enough? What if he's expecting more than that?" He started to panic, asking these questions more himself then Yukino.

"He isn't, believe me," She started but Sting ignored her, got up and went to who knew where. "Sting, get back here!"

'Who does he think he is? I was trying to help him and he runs off! I just hope he won't do something stupid...' The celestial spirit mage thought, a bit mad because of what he just did.

Sting walked around the town, ignoring everyone and everything. 'What am I going to do... What am I going to do... Should I buy him something? Maybe more books or flowers? Should I treat him dinner? No he wouldn't accept that since it would involve spending time with me... Maybe I should ask Minerva for an advice...'

With this he made his way over to where Minerva lived.

Once he got there he knocked. He had to wait a few moments until the door was opened but when it did it really surprised him. In front of him wasn't Minerva. It was Rogue.

'Oh shit... I totally forgot that Rogue is living with Minerva right now...'

"Hey." Sting greeted and smiled slightly at the other dragon slayer. "Hey, can I help you somehow?" Rogue asked and looked at Sting with a completely straight expression.

'How can he be so calm?!'

"Actually I'm here because I wanted to talk with Minerva..." "In that case you can leave right away. She's not home right now."

Rogue was just about to close the door when Sting stopped it by putting his foot in the why. "Wait! Would it be okay if I waited here until she's back? Maybe the two of us could do something together while I wait for her? Or you could just ignore me if you would prefer that..." Sting suggested and hoped that Rogue would let him stay.

Rogue thought about it for a moment. "Fine... But you will be quite and leave me alone."

'That's not the option I hoped he would chose but at least he lets me stay here...'

Once inside he wasn't sure what he could do or not. He watched as Rogue sat down on the large couch and begun to read a book, one of the books he had gave him.

After a few minutes of Sting just standing in the room, looking like a lost puppy, Rogue got enough of it. He hated it when people did that. It made the situation awkward.

"Either you sit down or you leave. But don't just stand there doing nothing." The shadow dragon slayer said, not even looking up from the book.

With that Sting sat down at the other end so that there was enough space between him and Rogue.

'He's wearing his glasses... I love it when he wears them.' Sting smiled softly. 'It makes him look even more intelligent then he already is. But not only that. Because of them he looks cute as well.'

While Sting tried to look at Rogue without getting caught, he started to notice something. He noticed that Rogue looked slightly different then usually. 'Rogue looks sort of paler then he normally is... And are the bags under his eyes? But this can't be... I see him every day in the guild and I could swear that they weren't there when I saw him earlier. Maybe he was hiding them... Does Minerva know of this?' Sting began to worry.

'I wish I could just ask Rogue or Minerva about it, but I know both of them good enough to know that they won't tell me...' While Stings continued to look at Rogue and tried to figure out what he could do now, the shadow dragon slayer just sat there and read his book.

After what felt like an eternity, for both of them, Minerva finally arrived. She was more then confused to see both dragon slayers sitting in her living-room.

"Sting! What are you doing here?" Minerva asked, clearly not happy to see him in her home.

"I wanted to talk with you about something and since you weren't here when I came here, I asked Rogue if he would let me stay for a while." The blond explained. In response she gave Rogue an angry look, which he easily ignored.

'Why is she glaring at me? As far as I know he would have waited outside if I said no to his request of staying here. I may not be on the best terms with him right now but its cold outside and even though I wouldn't admit it I still care about him.'

"And what do you want to talk about, that clearly couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"I wanted to ask you for an advice and the topic I need it for is really important. So could we please go somewhere we could talk privately?" Sting needed all his courage for it since an angry Minerva is never easy to talk with and even less so if you are the reason why she is mad.

Understanding that he probably didn't want to talk about it in front of Rogue and being curious what it was he wanted to ask her, she agreed. "Let's go for a walk. It wouldn't be a very private conversation with another dragon slayer in the house."

'I really want to know what they will talk about... Maybe Minerva will tell me when she comes back.' Rogue thought, while the other two left the house.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Minerva asked after they walked for a while in complete silence.

"I want to talk about Rogue... I guess you already know that I'm the one who gets him the flowers and the books and I wanted to ask if you know what he thinks about these presents and if they are enough or if I should do more to show him that I still love him." He told her and hoped that she could help him since she was Rogues best friend.

"First of all, both of us know that the stuff comes from you. No one else would get him these things or would know that he likes them. And secondly I don't know if you should do more or not, but if I could I would stop you from getting him more stuff. It really confuses him and he clearly doesn't know how he's supposed to react to that. He tries to figure out if he still loves you and if he can trust you to not hurt him again. And sure he really likes these presents but they don't help him to decide what he wants to do" She explained him.

"So I should stop giving him presents? Wouldn't it seem like I don't care if I do that?" Sting asked, clearly confused.

'What shall I do now? Minerva thinks I'm confusing him with what I do... But what if she's just saying that to keep me away from Rogue? Maybe I should never have asked her...'

"Maybe you could show him that you care for him in other ways."

"And how?"

"I don't know. Ask Yukino about that, she's your best friend not me. I would prefer it if you would just leave Rogue alone and end your relationship but I know that this isn't what Rogue wants. So be glad for what I told you."

After Minerva said that she left Sting alone and went home.

Not wanting to get on her bad side, since already seemed to be annoyed by him, Sting did let her go.

'Maybe she's right and I should try to show him in a different way that I really care about him and would never hurt him again... But how shall I do it? I really have no idea... I guess I really have to ask Yukino tomorrow if she can help me. Hopefully she's not mad at me for leaving her the way it did...'

With that Sting went home.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone ^^

I really liked writing this chapter. It showes how Minerva and Yukino halp their best friends, but both in their own way ^^

Hope you like it ^^

* * *

The first two days after his talk with Minerva, Sting had stayed home and thought about what he was going to do now, while someone else took care of his guild master duties. At least he hoped that someone would do it for him.

The day he went back to the guild he found out that not only someone but Minerva and Rogue, the last two people he ever thought would have done it, had taken care of everything while he was absent. He couldn't really understand why they had done it, but he was glad that they did. Since they had helped him with it before, he knew that whatever they had to do was done without any mistakes.

"Good day Sting. How comes that you are here?" Minerva asked as she saw him talking with Rufus.

"I'm the guild master. Why shouldn't I be here?" He told her and looked confused at her.

"Oh I don't know. The last few days you weren't here and no one knew where you were. At least not until Lector came to the guild and told everyone that you wouldn't come for a little while because of personal reasons." While she explained this to him, she looked as if she knew exactly what these reasons were.

"Well but now I'm back and ready to do my work as a guild master again. By the way thank you and also Rogue for doing my work while I was gone."

"It's good that you are ready to work again but I think you can take the day off and I don't know, maybe talk with Yukino about something, if you know what I mean. Rogue and I can do your work for today." Minerva offered and smiled slightly at him.

'I hope he accepts my offer so that I can put my plan in action. Otherwise I don't know if I get a chance to do anytime soon.' Minerva thought.

"Why would you do that? I thought you didn't want to help me?" He asked suspicious, not understanding why she was helping him now.

"I don't want to help you. I offered it because of Rogue. No either accept it or go upstairs and do your work."

After she said that, Sting gladly accepted her offer and went over to Yukino, while Minerva went back upstairs.

"What took you so long down there?" Rogue wanted to know as she entered the guild masters office. 'I hope she has a good excuse to let me wait up here, while I already could have gone home.'

"I had a little talk with Sting and offered him that we could take care of his work today." Minerva explained to him.

"You did what? Have you gone crazy? I thought we wanted to go back home after spending two days in here. And since when are you nice to him?" The shadow dragon slayer screamed. He was mad that she had made this decision without him.

"Don't scream at me! And do you really thing I was doing it for him?" She asked sarcastic. "No I was doing it for you. I have a plan that could get you away from Sting for a few days, so that you get a chance to sort out your thoughts without him interruption you by giving you gifts or suddenly more attention then he usually did."

"And what did you plan that you need us to be in charge of the guild?" Rogue was curious to what she was up to. He knew that she would never plan something without thinking it through, which only made him more curious to what it was.

"You are going on a mission. It's nothing spectacular, but you can walk there and it is good paid." She began to inform him. "All you have to do is to take care of some Vulcans that are terrorising a little village."

"This sound like a very easy job and it is a good opportunity to get some time away from here. But why do we have to be in charge of the guild masters work for that?" He asked, not really getting this part.

"How comes that you are intelligent and stupid at the same time..? Any way the guild master is the one who allows the guild members top take the jobs and I don't think Sting would let you go. But if we are the one taking care of his work, we also decide who can take which job and don't even have to tell Sting. So that he even can't track you down."

"Now I understand why all the dark guilds wanted to have you. You are quite good at all this." Rogue complimented her. "I guess I can leave you with the task of taking care of Stings work, while I go home to pack my stuff. The earlier I can leave the better."

With that Rogue made his way back home.

'I am really glad to have a friend like Minerva. Not only did she tell me everything about her conversation with Sting when she came back home two days ago, but now she also found a way for me to get away from here. Sure I could have gone everywhere with my shadow form but that way I would have to leave Frosch behind. I could never do that. Frosch would only start to worry. I'm not a fan of taking him with me on missions when I'm alone but since I just have to defeat some Vulcans, which probably won't take long, I can take him with me.'

"Rogue!" Frosch yelled, happy as the dragon slayer entered their home and flew over to him. "Fro did miss you. Where have you been?"

"I was at the guild. I had to do something. And I missed you too." He smiled at his little exceed. 'God Frosch can be so cute.'

"By the way, to two of us are going on a mission. So please go upstairs and put everything you thing you need for the next few days on my bed. After you have done it I will pack it into my backpack."

After good an hour everything was packed and they were ready to leave.

*Skip to Sting*

"Yukino? Could you help me with something?" Sting asked his best friend, after they had talked sometime about random stuff.

"Sure. I guess it's again about Rogue?" She questioned, even though she already knew that she was right by the way Sting looked at her.

"Yeah... I talked with Minerva and she said that what I'm doing is confusing Rogue and that I should try to show him how much I care in a different way... But I don't know how... And since it was your idea to show him my affection with presents, I thought you may have another idea of what I could do." The blond explained and looked hopefully at her.

'Please let her have an idea of what I could do... I don't want to have to ask other people in this guild.'

"I never said you should give him presents. I told you to show him how much you care for him. It's not my fault that you only gave him presents and managed to confuse him with it. But I think I could try to help you with your problem." She smiled at him.

'I already have an idea and I bet he won't like it. But it's for Rogue so I guess he will do whatever I offer him.'

"Let's go to your place and begin with solving the problem."

After she said that they made their way to Sting's and Rogue's, well at the moment only Sting's, home. "What are we going to do there?" The blond asked curious, since she didn't mention why they had to go there in order to help him. "Just wait and see."

Once they had arrived, Yukino went straight into the kitchen and searched for a book she gave Rogue a year ago. When she found it she searched the kitchen for everything she needed.

Sting just watched her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm preparing everything for what we are going to do." She explained and smiled at him as she put a packet of flour on the table.

'Flour, sugar, eggs, milk, bowls? Are we going to bake something? If yes, how is it going to help me with my problem!?' Sting thought, while Yukino kept placing things on the kitchen table.

"I know you hate cooking and baking, mainly because you always burn everything. But I know that Rogue loves stuff like that. So I'm going to teach you how to bake a little chocolate cake. It's very easy and I'm sure that Rogue will love it when I give it to him and tell him that you have baked it."

"But it is again just a present. How is this going to help me?"

"This is different. You only bought the last presents, but this time you will make it yourself. This will show him that you care enough to take your time and learn something to make him happy. It may be not enough at first but it's a start. Now get over here and help me bake this cake."

It took them two hour to bake the cake and it really wasn't a good cake since it was half burned. But Yukino assured him that if he keeps on trying he will learn how to bake.

"Thank you for showing me this. And if you really think it will help, I'm willing to try it until it will be the best cake the two of us ever had. But please always be here while I try it, just in case I burn the house down."

The rest of the day the two of them tried to find other things Sting could work on to show Rogue how much he cared. Minerva finished Stings work and had some fun time in the guild. While Rogue and Frosch were on their way to the little village.

* * *

The idea to send Rogue on a mission was from InYourHonour1989. I hope you will like where this is going ^^


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry that I couldn't post this chapter last week... I just finished it...

I hope that you like it ^^

* * *

'Three days. It has been three days since I last saw him and I really want to know where he is. I searched the whole town for him, went to Minerva and to his favourite place, a little field in the wood, but he was nowhere. I even tried to smell him and I still couldn't find him. What if something did happen to him? No this can't be, Frosch would have already come to me if Rogue was hurt or something like that. Wait... now that I think about it I haven't seen Frosch for a while too... Hmm... Both Frosch and Rogue are gone... Where could they be?' After Sting thought about it for a while he finally came to a conclusion. 'They only can be on a trip or maybe a mission... But why wasn't I informed about it? Normally my guild mates always tell me when they plan to go somewhere for a while so that I won't accept a mission for them. And to go on missions they always need my permission. Well it wasn't always like that but since some new comers were so dumb to take missions way out of their league I always check what missions my guild mates want to take. Arg... I really didn't want to do this again but I guess I have to ask Minerva since she and Rogue were doing my job the last time I saw him and because they live together...'

Not wanting to search for someone again, Sting went over to the first person he saw, which happened to be Rufus, and hoped that he would be able to tell him where Minerva currently was.

"Hey Rufus, do you know where Minerva could be?" The dragon slayer asked hopefully.

"I don't know where she currently is but I remember that she wanted to go the hot spring with Yukino today. I'm not sure if they are already there but since Yukino isn't here either I would guess that they are at least on their way there." The memory maker informed him.

"Shit... In that case, I guess I have no chance to talk with her today..." Sting said, more to himself then to Rufus.

"Since it seems that whatever you want to talk about is important I would suggest that you either wait outside the hot spring, which could take hours, or you could talk with someone else about it. I'm sure that not only Minerva can help you with whatever you want." Rufus advised.

'Maybe he is right... I should try to talk with someone else first, before I go to Minerva, again...'

"Do you know where Rogue and Frosch are?" Sting asked suddenly, which earned him a confused look from the other mage. "Huh?"

"That's what I wanted to ask Minerva. I haven't seen him for some days and I started to worry earlier. So do you know where he is or not?"

"Yes I know where he is. He's on a mission with Frosch. You are the guild master you should know that." The blond explained.

"But I didn't know. Why else would I have asked you?" Sting snapped. "Do you have an idea how he could go on a mission without telling me?"

"He went while he and Minerva took care of your job. Minerva said she did left you a massage to inform you about it. I guess you didn't read it." Rufus again explained. 'Sometimes I wonder how he can be our guild master...'

"Thanks for telling me."

With that Sting left Rufus alone to do whatever he did before he went over to him. Not clearly thinking about what he was doing, the dragon slayer went to the hot spring. He didn't care that there would be many naked girls that probably would be ready to murder him the second he would enter the girls section but he didn't care. He was mad and wanted to know why Minerva allowed Rogue to on a mission.

"Minerva!" The dragon slayer screamed angry, as he saw her and Yukino walking to the cabins. 'Thanks goodness that they are still out here. I really didn't want to run in there... way to many naked women...'

"What are you doing here Sting?" Yukino asked surprised, while Minerva just glared at him and silently told him to never scream at her again. "You know this section is for girls only."

"I know, but I need to talk with Minerva. Now!" Sting explained, still sounding angry.

"And what is it you want to talk about, that couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Minerva asked clearly annoyed.

"Care to explain why you allowed Rogue to go on a mission while I'm trying to get back together with him?!"

"I don't have to explain anything to you." She began. "But since I can already feel that Yukino is judging me for doing it, I will tell you." As Minerva said that, Yukino looked down. Ashamed that she really was judging her for sending Rogue away while Sting did his best to impress Rogue.

"Since Rogue is staying at my place he always seems to be down. No matter what Frosch or I do. Added to that he gets more and more confused because of what you do. From what I know he has no idea what he should do. And because of that I did let him go on a mission I picked for him. I thought it would be good for him to be away from all this." Minerva continued and both Sting and Yukino did notice that she did this because she really cares about Rogue.

"Hmm... I still don't like it but I guess if what you say is true, being on a mission could be good for him..." Sting sighed. 'I only want the best for him and if he has to be away from me to happy then it is okay...'

"I'm sorry that I was mad at you and interrupted you two by getting ready for the hot spring." After the dragon slayer apologised, he left the two alone and made his way back to the guild.

*Skip Rogue and Frosch*

Even though Minerva told them that the village was near enough so that they could easily walk there, did it take them two and a half day to get to the village. They didn't fight against anything or got lost on their way, they simply enjoyed the peace of the wood and took breaks whenever they saw something interesting, like the huge butterfly they saw on their first day. Well Rogue wasn't really interested in it but it made him happy as he saw how much fun Frosch had while he tried to catch it, so he had decided that they would make a break so that his exceed could play a little longer.

On their sound day they found a strange river. Instead of clear water it looked as if shiny water in many different shades of blue did run down the river. Frosch instantly thought that there must be special and very yummy fish in there. And so they stayed there until the exceed had managed to catch a fish, which in the end tasted anything but good.

Once they had reached the village the two of them made their way to the mayor.

"Good afternoon. Who are you and how can I help you?" The mayor asked as Rogue and Frosch entered his office.

'What a stereo type of a mayor...' The dragon slayer thought before he answered the questions. "I'm Rogue Cheney and this is Frosch. We're from the guild Sabertooth and are here to help you with your Vulcan problem."

"Ah. Thank you for taking this job. I'm sure that they are much better paid out there... Since it's already in the late afternoon I would suggest that you take care of the job tomorrow and just relax for the rest of the day." The mayor told them and smiled warmly at them.

"Thank you for the suggestion. Could you please tell us where we can find a good inn? This way we don't need to ask the other villagers."

After that the mayor told them where they could find the best inn they had.

The two made their way to the inn, booked a room and called it a day.

* * *

Next chapter will be about the Rogue and the mission he is currently on. So the focus will be on Rogue ^^


	9. Chapter 9

I'm finally back, after 2 month of doing nothing but watching animes^^

The beginning of this probably isn't the best but I love how the chapter ended so please keep on reading

* * *

Once the morning had arrived and both Rogue and Frosch had a little breakfast, the two of them began walking to the woods, where they, or better said Rogue, had to fight the Vulcans.

"Frosch please promise me to stay out of this fight no matter what may happen, okay?" The dragon slayer pleaded the little exceed he was currently carrying, as he walked through the forest.

"Fro promises, even though Fro knows that Rogue can manage these Vulcans without any problem." Cute little Frosch replied and smiled at Rogue.

'I hope you are right...' Rogue thought while he continued to walk through the forest, searching for the Vulcans. While he did that, the dragon slayer noticed that something seemed to be off. He often fought against Vulcans since they are mostly found in wooded areas, but not once did his senses catch something like this near a Vulcan. Rogue couldn't really describe the feeling it gave him but it definitely wasn't a good one. He just hoped that whatever this was wouldn't give him any problem so that he could keep his beloved Frosch safe. He would never forgive himself if something would happen to his exceed just because he wasn't strong enough to protect him.

Lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice that something was getting closer to him in a very fast pace. Before he knew what had happened he already broke thru several trees.

"Arg." He slowly got up rubbing his head which slightly hurt due to the impacts with the trees.

Rogue, who had no idea how this just happened, looked around him to find Frosch but he saw him nowhere. Panic rose inside of him. 'Where could he be? Where could he be?' was the only thing he could think about right now. Because of that he didn't notice that whoever attacked him the first time was about to attack him again and so he went flying thru the trees once more.

The panic he felt before was now replaced by anger, anger against whoever did this to him and was responsible for the fact that he lost Frosch. The dragon slayer forced himself to calm down a little so that he could concentrate and maybe find out where the person, at least he thought this was a person's fault, was.

It didn't take long for his senses to find his foe and to his relieve Frosch as well. Rogue knew that as a mage he should first take care of the one who attack him but he couldn't care less. In situations like these Frosch would always come first. With that the dragon slayer ran over to where he could smell Froschs scent. After a short time he found his little exceed buried under some broken wood fragments, scared but unharmed.

"Rogue." The little exceed cried while Rogue held him close and tried to comfort his friend. "Everything's okay Frosch. I'm here." With that they sat there unmoving, with the only sounds being Frosch little sobs and Rogues soothing words. It broke Rogues heart to see his exceed like this and he swore that whoever attacked them would pay for this.

After some time Frosch finally calmed down and fell asleep in Rogues arms. Not knowing what he should do, he decided to go back to the city since he couldn't carry Frosch and fight someone at the same time. Before he made his way back to the town he reached out with his senses, searching for his attacker only to notice that he was gone. As he realised that he could have been attacked the entire time, while focusing on Frosch, a cold shower ran down his spine.

Once he was back in the city, he made his way to the hotel the two were staying at. When they arrived there he went up to their room, laid Frosch down and sat next to him on the bed.

'What happened earlier? How was someone able to attack me twice without me even realising that anyone was there? I mean I'm a dragon slayer for crying out loud! I should have noticed that I was about to get attacked! If this person would have continued with his assault or used stronger attacks before I was calm enough to finally find out where the blows were coming from, I could have gotten seriously hurt and more important, Frosch could have gotten hurt...'

Rogue was frustrated, angry and shocked at the same time and clearly in no state to make a decision right now. But overwhelmed by his emotions he made one anyway and he hoped that Frosch would forgive him.

After he double checked that Frosch really was asleep, the dragon slayer made his way over to the forest in hope that he could finish the job and also find the person who attacked him so that he and Frosch could go home.

To his surprise it didn't take long to find the Vulcans. It was ten against one but he was sure that they would be no problem for him.

At first everything went just like he wanted it to. His shadow dragon roar knocked out the first two, which didn't seem to be that tough and his shadow dragon slash knocked another four out who tried to attack him.

While he was fighting against the last four, who seemed to be tougher than the other six and gave him quite a hard time, Rogue suddenly noticed that something had changed, he just couldn't pinpoint what. As he tried to figure out what was wrong, he was suddenly hit by one of the Vulcans and for the third time that day crashed into a tree and fell onto the ground.

Just as he was about to get up his senses picked up the same smell he noticed earlier that day. He didn't know who it belonged to but he knew that he was in trouble the moment he smelled it. He was sure that he could have dealt with just the Vulcans but now with this mysterious foe who already had managed to attack him twice, he began to doubt that he could take care of all of them if he needed to fight them at the same time.

Once he got back up he tried his best to push his doubts away so that he could concentrate on fighting the Vulcans, until the one with the special smell decide to show up and attack him as well.

After he had knocked the last four Vulcans out, he noticed someone standing between the trees. It was a tall person with long fire red hair, dressed in some kind of armour and a smell that matched the one he smelled earlier.

For a little moment the two just looked at each other not moving a muscle and the world seemed to stand still. But that was only the calm before a storm because not even a second later the two began to fight as if their life depended on it. Fire and Shadow clashed against each other again and again but no one gave up. Both crashed against trees due to the force of the others attacks. Rogues clothes were ripped apart and had holes burned into them. The armour of the other person was nearly completely destroyed. Both were already wounded but they still continued to fight. At some point Rogue even entered dragon force as he let all his emotions overcome him and to his luck doing so seemed to turn the battle in his favour because after entering this mode it didn't take long for him to end the fight.

The moment the strange hit the ground, Rogue collapsed as well. The events from earlier and now the fight against the stranger exhausted him too much to even think about going back to the city, so that he just kept on laying there.

"I'm sorry Frosch" Was the last thing he said before he drifted away in a world where he didn't feel the pain and exhaustion anymore.

* * *

I hope you liked it ^^  
Comments are always welcome and helps to keep me motivated ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone ^-^

I'm sorry that it took me so long to post a new chapter and I know that this one is really short, but it felt like a good idea to keep the chapter like it it.

Now that I have a new netbook I may be able to write new chapter while sitting in my lessons ^-^

* * *

When Frosch woke up the first thing he noticed was that Rogue wasn't there with him. He waited for Rogue, just sitting on the bed, not knowing what he should do. After what felt like an eternity the little exceed had enough of waiting and decided that it was time to search the dragon slayer.

"Rogue? Rogue where are you?" Frosch shouted as he walked through the city. After hours of searching and not finding Rogue, he had no idea what he should do anymore because not only couldn't he find Rogue but now he was lost as well.

'Rogue... Where did you go? Please come back to Fro... Please... Fro is scared without you...'Frosch thought as he slowly began to cry for his Rogue to come back to him.

*skip to another person*

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The crying. It sounds like someone is crying."

"And why should I care?"

"Because we are good people and whoever is crying could need our help!"

With that the two went over to where they could hear the crying coming from and believe me, what they saw when they got there really did surprise them.

"Frosch? What are you doing here? Did something happen? Are you lost again?"

"Rogue. Fro wants Rogue back." Frosch continued to cry, ignoring the two in front of him.

"Where is he? Did something happen to him?" But again, no answer.

"Frosch we want to help you, but for us to do so we need to know what happened. So tell me, what happened with Rogue?" The taller one explained as he bends down on Froschs level. The moment Rogue was mentioned Frosch stopped ignoring them, looked up and saw the two familiar faces of an exceed and a dragon slayer in front of him.

Now that they were sure that they had gotten Froschs attention, the dragon slayer asked him again and this time he got an answer.

"Fro doesn't know. Please help Fro find him." The little and sad exceed pleaded the two, looking at them with tearful but at the same time hopeful eyes.

"We'll help you but first you have to tell us everything you know."

* * *

Can you guess who the persons are? ^-^


	11. Chapter 11

Two chapters in two days ^-^ I'm kinda proud of myself.

I hope you like this one and I promise it's longer then the one I posted yesterday ^-^

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and everyone was having fun, well everyone except for Sting. He was in his office and worked on his papers. He had nothing better to do. Sure he could spend time with Yukino and Lector, but he just didn't feel like it. They always reminded him that Rogue was away but that their problem still existed and that he now needed to believe that it was good to be apart from another for some time. Not just for Rogue but for both of them. It was hard for him to believe that being apart, when the relationship is nearly ruined, was good and so he just didn't believe it.

Since he didn't want to be remind of all this, he stay in his office. Sadly he forgot one little thing today. He didn't look the door. Which resulted with his two best friends entering his office and then trying to convince him to go downstairs with them to have some fun.

"Come one Sting, you've been in here all day. Let's have some fun and if you don't want fun let us at least spend some time together." Yukino tried to convince him to go with them.

"Don't you see that I have work to do?" He asked and showed her one of the papers he was working on.

After looking at it for a short moment she noticed the due date, which was in over two weeks. "Sure. And if you keep working like that you'll have the next month off because there will be no more papers that need to be done. So just stop for today and let's do something together."

'Shit… She noticed the date… Think… Think of something!' The dragon slayer told himself.

After a little moment some silence Sting finally found an acceptable counter to what she just said. "And what if this was my plan all along? Maybe I want to have the next month of so that I can spend it with Rogue when he is back and hopefully did realise that he still wants to be with me." Once he said that he knew that it was the wrong thing to do, because the second the words left his mouth Yukino and Lector looked at him with a mixture of pity and sadness on their faces.

"So it's about Rogue…"Lector muttered under his breath.

'It wasn't… but he is kind of right…' The dragon slayer thought sadly, which after a short time turned into anger as he realised that his best friend didn't take it as serious as he.

"How could it not!" Sting snapped at his exceed. "He went away while I was trying to save our relationship. While I tried my best to show him that I really love him and that I care about him. So please tell me, how my life could not be about Rogue right now!"

A few minutes, after the shock from Stings outburst was gone, Yukino and Lector took his hands and dragged him home. He was confused why they did that but he didn't resist them and just moved along with them. His little outburst made him a bit tired. Not the physical type but the emotional.

Once they entered Stings home, well Rogue and Stings home, Yukino pushed Sting onto the couch, got something to eat and to drink from the kitchen and put on a movie.

"We're going to have a movie night. And like it or not we will have fun together and forget all your problems with Rogue for tonight."

'I hope this works. Sting-kun seems to need a break from all this' Lector thought.

At the beginning everything went well, they had fun and the dragon slayer really forgot his problems for a short period of time. But this fun didn't last very long. When they were only trough half of the movie Sting suddenly began to get a bad feeling, a really bad feeling, but he couldn't pin point where it was coming from.

After some time this feeling began to intensify. But not only that. Suddenly he began to feel a little sting at his heart and after some time it felt like it would break in two.

Yukino and Lector noticed that something was wrong with the dragon slayer and asked him what it was, but he just couldn't explain it to them. Hell how could he if he didn't understand it himself.

During the night, the pain and the bad feeling stayed where they were and that was what made him to get worried. He knew that nothing was wrong with him and so he came to a horrible conclusion. It was Rogues pain.

Levi once explained to them that dragon slayers could feel the pain of mates when they were away from them so that they always knew when something was wrong, which was really important because if they knew something happened to their mate, they could go to them or search them and help them.

He didn't believe it back then since he never experienced something like that, but how could he have when he and Rogue always went on missions together and when they didn't the missions weren't so difficult that they could get seriously hurt. But now, that he felt pain that clearly wasn't his own, he began to believe what Levi told him and it terrified him.

Who knew what happened to Rogue. He had to help him.

With that thought in mind he got up and rushed out of the door.

Yukino and Lector looked completely shocked because of his action and in the end took a run after him to find out what was wrong with their best friend.

"Wait Sting! Wait!" Both of them shouted as they tried to get to him

To their luck he slowed down a bit so that they could catch up.

"What has gotten into you?!" Yukino screamed.

"Somethings wrong with Rogue." Was his only explanation.

"What?" Were Yukinos and Lectors only reaction.

"Lector, remember what Levi once told us about dragon slayers noticing when their mate is hurt?"

"Yes I do. But I also remember that you thought of it as bull shit."

"Well this just happened to me. I got a real bad feeling and suddenly I started to feel pain as well. It has to do with Rogue. Maybe he got hurt during the mission. Or some other person or monster was there and fought against him which ended badly for Rogue." The dragon slayer began to panic as he imagined more and more scenarios how Rogue could have gotten hurt.

"Sting… I think you are overreacting. Maybe you want that something happens so that you can go and see Rogue. Don't you think that is more realistic then that something did happen to Rogue? I mean he's a dragon slayer as well and all the dragon slayers I know are really strong and hard to get down" Yukino questioned and smiled softly at him, while she hoped that this could convince him.

'I knew that he wanted to see Rogue but that it is this bad…' She thought worried.

"I'm not overreacting! I'm sure that something is wrong. I just don't know what! So if you two would excuse me, I'm going to Minerva to find out where he had to go for his mission!" After he said that he again run off.

Just as Yukino wanted to sprint after him, Lector grabbed her by the hand. "Don't. He really seems to believe it. All that can convince him otherwise is to see Rogue unharmed and completely healthy." Lector explained and went home with Yukino.

Once Sting reached Minervas home he began to bang his fist with full force against the door until she opens it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Minerva screamed angry at him. "It's the middle of the night! So what are **you** doing **here**?"

"I need to ask you something very important. Can you please tell me where Rogue went for his mission?"

"No." Was the only answer he got together with a door in his face.

"Please Minerva! I need to know! Something happened to Rogue!" The dragon slayer shouted desperately.

It seemed as if this caught Minervas interest, because shortly after he finished his sentence the door opened again.

"How would you know if something happened to him?" She asked curious and raised one of her eyebrows quizzical.

"It's a dragon slayer thing Levi once told us about. I know it sounds weird but please believe me. You're his best friend and I just want to help him. So please tell me where he is." The blond pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"Explain me exactly what Levi told you and why you think something happened to Rogue. Then I'll decide if I tell you where he is." Minerva wasn't sure why she said that, normally she would have told him to go away but somehow she believed what he told he, she just needed to be sure of it before giving him the information he wanted.

After he told her everything about the stuff Levi told them, the bad feelings he got and the pain he felt, Minerva was sure that he told her the truth because Sting was way too stupid to make up something like that and he wasn't good at acting as well so that he panic and the tears had to be real.

"I'll tell you where he is, but after I told you that you won't run of to get to him. You'll go home rest a bit, pack your stuff and then you can go to him. Am I clear?"

"But I…"

"Am I clear" Minerva interrupted him.

"Yes."

"Good."

She explained him where he was and how he could get there.

After the conversation with Minerva, the dragon slayer went home and did exactly what she told him to do. Well he only did it because he knew that she would knew it when he would run off now and he really didn't want to have to deal with an angry Minerva.

During the early noon Sting began his personal mission: getting to Rogue, making sure that he is alright and if that' s not the case help him and kill what or whoever dared to harm the other dragon slayer.


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter isn't as long as the last one but I tried my best. I found it quite hard to write it and nothing sounded good enough for me but I hope that you will still like this chapter...

* * *

Frosch explained the other dragon slayer and exceed, who turned out to be Gajeel und Lily, everything he knew about the mission. Being cute little Frosch he also told them completely irrelevant stuff like how they got here and about the butterfly he played with.

Gajeel knew that Frosch isn't the brightest exceed and so he tried not to show how annoyed he got after listening for over an hour without hearing at least one important information.

Lily noticed the change in the dragon slayers mood and decided to help Frosch to get to the important part of the story.

"Frosch… This all is really interesting but to help you find Rogue we need to know where he could be and not how you two got here. So could you please tell us the last thing you remember before he was gone?"

Frosch thought about this for a moment, well a moment for him good 15 minutes for the other two.

"I remember falling asleep in Rogues arms after he calmed me down."

"Why did he have to calm you down?" Lily asked a bit worried. He knew that it happened quite a lot but maybe this time it gave him a clue about where Rogue was.

"I'm not sure but I think someone attack us and got us separated for some time…" Frosch seemed a bit confused but when was he not.

"Someone attack the two of you? Why?" Gajeel questioned angry. He and Rogue had gotten pretty close by now and to him the shadow dragon slayer was like a little brother, so of cause he would be angry when someone dared to attack him out of a blue.

Frsosch didn't know what to say so he just looked at the dragon slayer.

"Frosch answer my question." Gajeel demanded, but Frosch just kept looking at him.

"Gajeel…" Lily said in a warning tone. "Leave Frosch alone. If he knew why someone attacked them he would tell us."

After that the room began to fill with silence. Gajeel was angry and anything but happy with the whole situation, Lily thought about a way to get some more information about what happened and Frosch just stood there and looked at the other two.

While the room stayed silent, Frosch remembered something important.

"The one who attacked us was able to use magic just like Natsu does." This little sentence caught Gajeels and Lilys attention.

"Like Natsu? So the one who attacked you used fire magic?"

Frosch only nodded in response.

"Do you remember anything else?"

After a short moment the exceed nodded again.

"I think we were in the woods."

Once Frosch said that, Gajeel and Lily knew exactly where Rogue could be.

After they had entered the wood and walked through it for some time Frosch asked Gajeel if he could smell Rogues scent but to their disappointment the dragon slayer couldn't. And so they did the only thing they could do, they walked deeper into the wood and hoped to find some him somewhere.

As they kept on walking Frosch began to get anxious. 'Where could Rogue be? Gajeel and Lily were sure that he would be here… So why haven't we found him by now? Rogue… please come back to Fro…'

The other two didn't noticed it, they were too occupied with finding Rogue.

It was already getting late when Gajeels nose catched Rogues scent. It was faint but it was there.

The three followed it for some time when the dragon slayer suddenly stopped walking.

The scent had changed. It was still Rogues but it had a metallic touch in it, a strong touch and it made Gajeel furious.

"Gajeel? Is everything okay?" Lily questioned as he noticed that not only did the dragon slayer stop walking but his expression changed as well and that worried him because even though Gajeel did show emotions it was quite hard to read them.

Gajeel never answered his exceeds question. Instead he growled and his skin changed to the metallic form it always became when he entered dragon force.

"Lily, what's wrong with Gajeel?" Cute little Frosch wanted to know.

"I'm not sure but it seems like his senses picked up something bad, something very bad…" The other exceed explained and the dragon slayer growled again.

The three continued to walk for a few minutes before they saw something or better said someone laying on the ground, surrounded by a lot of destroyed trees and dead Vulcans.

"Rogue!" All three screamed as they run over to him.

Gajeel was the first one to get to him, since the exceeds were way smaller and needed more time for the same way. What he saw was far worse then what he had expected. Sure he already did know that there would be blood but he never guessed that it would be so much. Rogue laid in a puddle of his own blood, was covered in cuts and burns and on top of it, it seemed as if he had some broken bones as well.

"Lily, Frosch, stay were you are." Gajeel told them, not wanting them to see the bad state the other dragon slayer was in.

"But… But Fro wants to see Rogue." Frosch wined, not understanding why he shouldn't go over there.

"You can see him but first we have to get him away from here." Gajeel knew that the Vulcans weren't the reasons for what happened with Rogue and he didn't want to meet whoever did this anytime soon. He and probably everyone of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth would want to get revenge because of what happened to Rogue but not now, now he had to get Rogue away from here so.

"Where will we go?"

"Fairy Tail"

* * *

If any of you has ideas for what could happen now please tell me I'm always open or new ideas ^-^

For now this will be the last chapter for at least two or three weeks. Fraxus week is coming and I want to write some one shots for the week. Please don't hate me for this. After I wrote the one shots for Fraxus week I will continue to work on this story


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry that it is only a short and probably not the best chapter I ever wrote...  
It was kinda hart to write it...

But I hope that you still like it and continue to read this story ^-^

* * *

The moment Sting left his hometown, all his thoughts began to focus on Rogue. He forgot about his guild masters duties and that it was rude to ran off just because he felt strange. At the moment Rogue was his main priority.

Even though he only needed one day to get to the town Minerva told him about, it was way too long in his opinion. He needed to make sure that his mate was alright and how could he do that when he needed so long to even get there.

The dragon slayer never dared to think about all the possible scenarios that could have happened while he was walking, well more a kind of fast running, to the town.

Once he had arrived a wave of relieve hit him. Now he would be able to see Rogue, to make sure that he was alright.

Since Sting didn't know where Rogue stayed in this town, the dragon slayer made his way over to the city hall so that he could ask the major if he knew something.

"Hello, may I help you somehow?" The major asked friendly as Sting just walked into his office.

"Yes. Do you know something about the current locations of Rogue Cheney? The mage who arrived some days ago to help with your Vulcan problem." The dragon slayer answered politely. Since he was Sabertooths guild master he had learned that older people were more likely to cooperate with him when he was formal and politely.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"I'm the guild master from the guild Rogue belongs to and I need to talk with him." Sting explained slightly impatient.

After that the major explained him the way o the inn Rogue was staying in, as well as how he gets the fastest to the place where the Vulcans lived.

Sting thanked him and made his way over to the inn. Once he arrived there someone informed him that the other dragon slayer had checked out one day ago.

As he asked if he was sure that Rogue was the one who had checked out the other one began to describe the look of the guy and the two cats.

Again he thanked him for the information and made his way into the woods, while his thoughts were running wild.

'Why was Gajeel here? Why was Frosch with him? And where is Rogue? The guy never said something about another person… So where could he be…?'

After walking through the forest for a while he saw something that looked like a battlefield. Vulcans were laying on the ground, some trees were ripped in half and others looked like they had been on fire. As if this wasn't enough did he saw, in middle of all this, something that looked like dried blood. He walked closer to it.

When he was only a few steps away from it he noticed that a familiar scent lingered to it, a way too familiar scent. In this moment he knew why he had felt all this strange things two days ago. It was because Rogue got hurt, badly hurt.

At first the dragon slayer began to panic.

'Where is he? Who did this to him? How bad is he really hurt? Is he still alive?'

More and more thoughts of this kind began to fill his mind, until he suddenly remembered that the guy from the inn saw Gajeel together with Lily and Frosch. And if Frosch was with the iron dragon slayer Rogue had to be with him too.

Sting thought about it a little bit more and came to the conclusion that maybe, and he hoped that this was true, Gajeel took Rogue to Fairy Tail.

With that thought in mind the light dragon slayer made his way over to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Any ideas what Sting could do once he arrive at Fairy Tail?


End file.
